The Abandoned House
'By BunnyHugs (Ci Ci)'and SnowCone12 (Maddie) Chapter One: Lisa's POV "Lets face it Lisa, were lost." My best friend Hannah Smith huffed. "Oh stop it Hannah, I'm sure my house is right around the bend." I said grouchily. "You've been saying that for the past hour and a half." Hannah said giving me the evil eye. We kept walking for what seemed like forever. "Lets try to think of something else while were out here. Did you hear about that girl our age who disapeared? I think her name was Cassie" I asked. I knew exactly who she was "I think she's out here somewhere;she did live like a couple miles from us, you know" Hannah said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Im not sure what to think i think she ran away but im not positive where." "Ouch!" Hannah yelped behind me. I whipped around only to find Hannah tangled in a vine. "Im okay Lisa. I'll catch up in a minute." " Are you sure? Cause I can wait for you." I said anxiously. "No its okay. You go on." she said to me in a frustrated voice. I didnt feel like arguing with her, so i started walking through the woods again. All of a sudden I stumbled through some trees and fell down. When i looked up i found myself in a little clearing. i got up and looked around. There wasn't much to look at. It seemed strange when you would look around it was like a perfect circle no trees in it except for the outer part of the circle. I turned around and almost screamed. There right in front of me stood a old abandoned house, but when i had been looking around nothing had been there before. "Lisa?" Hannah yelled to me. "I'm over here." I yelled back starting to freak out about everything thats happening. Hannah broke through the woods and fell almost in the exact place I did. "Hannah come here and look at this old house." I yelled over to her. "What old house? WOAH! Where did that come from?" She said in amazment. She ran over to me with her eyes focused directly at the house. "I'm going inside of there." I said. I started walking torward the house when Hannah stopped me, and grabbed my arm. "Lisa! Dont. I won't let you!" She said in worried voice. "Oh don't worry, everythings gonna be fine." I smirked at her. She let go of my arm, and i started walking torward the house. Chapter Two: Hannah's POV I started to panic as i let go of her arm. Right as she got to the door, I saw something in the window. "Lisa! I just saw something in the window." i yelled in a high pitched voice. "Calm down Hannah, theres nothing there. It was probably just a shadow." She said iratatedly, and to prove herself she went right up to the window and knocked on it. "See theres nothing there." Right when she turned around the "shadow" popped back up again. I didnt say anything cause she would just yell at me some more. She knocked on the door and the "shadow" was gone. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Nobodys answering, but i think the doors open." She yelled to me. It took her some time, but she finally got the door open. She walked in and i saw something walk past the window. "Lisa, please be careful!" I yelled to her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She half-heartedly yelled back. Chapter Three: Lisa's POV "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." The last part I mumbled under my breath. I love Hannah, but sometimes she can be a real pain in the.....neck. I walked in the house and saw a spiral stair case. As i started walking around the house i heard a strange noise coming from what sounded like the basement. I hear a door open and then slam shut. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I said starting to get worried, but i couldnt back down now. I heard soft creaking of wood behind me. I quickly turned around. Nothing was there. i kept walking until I walked into what looked like the dining room. I heard footsteps running behind me, i turned around slowly, and I stared into those horrific red eyes. At that moment I knew my death was soon to come. I screamed as i heard laughter coming from all around me. I fell to the ground. A peice of my shirt tore off as the monster dragged me out the room. Everything was a blur. All of a sudden i was in darkness. The red eyes came in front of me, glowing. I heard the same horrid laugh. Something hit my head and everything was lost. Chapter Four: Hannah's POV "Hello, Lisa are you there?" I said as I opened the door. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. All of a sudden I heard screaming followed by chilling laughter. I ran into the dining room, and notice that there was a little peice of cloth on the ground next to the table. I pick it up and relize that it's a peice of Lisa's shirt. I barely conceal a scream I've been holding in since weve gotten lost. E I suddenly hear screaming coming from the basement. "What the?" I muttered under my breath. All of a sudden the screaming stopped. I found a door that led into a small room. I walked in and the first thing i notice is a girl she looked as if she was in a deep sleep. Her chest rose and fell she looked so peaceful. Strangely, I felt like I knew her. I kept walking until I reached a huge empty room with red writing on the wall that said,' To find what you are looking for, you must find the secret floor.' As I read the writing, I heard the chilling laughter and ran into the closet. The wall suddenly started to shake as a sudden force threw me backwards. Suddenly the walls turned stone cold. As I felt the cool breeze in my hair, I realized I was in a maze. Chapter Five: Lisa's POV I woke up screaming in the darkness. I had just woken up from a horrific dream where me and my friend Hannah had gotten lost, and went into a abandoned house and almost died. I opened my eyes only to find more darkness. I opened and closed my eyes several times but it was still to dark to see anything. I tried to get up but felt a pain in my head. I put my hand to my head and feel a bump on it. "Hello sleeping beauty." A cold voice said. "Whos there?" I asked in a shakey voice. I heard shifting of feet then i heard the laughter that i remeber from my dream. At least I think it was a dream now im starting to dought that. "You dare to enter our domain?" A second voice growled at me. "Please help me im lost, and dont know where my friend is let alone where i am." I said anxiously. I was in tears now. I heard the sound of feet, im guessing they're walking in circles around me. I thought about dashing, but then realized i was chained to the leg of a table. "Hmmmm, sounds like you're in quite a predicament arn't you? Sounds exactly like what happened to us. Aye Marcus?" The second voice said evily. "Yes exactly like what happened to us." Marcus said. There was something different about 'Marcus' he sounded tired. I put those thoughts aside and thought about the real issue. "Do you know where my friend is?" I asked shakely, I started to feel dizzy from the bump. I think I may have a concusion. "Lets just say nobody will be seeing her for a while." He said with a smirk. Ok so I couldnt see him smirk but i knew he was. "Please I would do anything for Hannah, shes my best friend!" I said sobbing by now. "Hahaha. You stupid humans say you'de do anything for each other, then death stares you in the face and you only care about yourselves." Said the deconed voice. "Come on John, shes just a kid let her go." Said Marcus. I think i heard sympathy in his voice. "Aye, you going soft on me Marcus? For a stupid little girl?" Said John angerily. "Im not going soft. Im just saying mabe we should just give them a chance." Said Marcus defiantly. There was definetly sympathy in his voice. "You shouldnt have come and now you must say hello to youre end!" Said John. He stepped infront of the light and what i saw was as horrific as i ever could have imagined. He had green slimy skin, tufts of hair were falling out. An those awful red eyes. Right as he stepped out of the darkness i screamed a high, pitch scream. I couldnt take it anymore, i was to weak. I fell into darkness. Chapter Six: Hannah's POV By now I was freaking out. I did'nt know where I was or where Lisa was. As I started walking through. I finally reached the end of the maze to find another building. I almost started crying, but then I heard Lisa's voice as if it were the wind. It sounded as if she was talking to someone, but who? "Lisa are you there? Lisa please talk to me!" I yelled. It sounded as if Lisa was talking to a guy, maybe even two. The voices got louder and louder. I searched every where for the sounds. I felt like I was going crazy. As suddenly as the voices had started,they stopped. I heard a last horrifying scream and then there was silence. I was really hoping this was a dream. I pinched myself repeatedly,but never woke up. "Hello little girl." Said a girls voice behind me. I screamed so loud, that birds took flight. I turned around slowly, and saw that a porcelain girl was about two yards away from me. "Who... who are you?" I asked shaking. "My name is Cassie." The girl said simply "Now I just want to know how you got here." "Me and my friend got lost in the woods, a..and we found a house." I say shaking "The next thing i knew there was screaming, and laughing, and lisa was gone, and now im here." "Oh you poor baby." The Cassie said in a unforgiving, cold voice. She stepped closer to me, until she was inches away from face. "You wanna know how I got here?" "Su...sure." I dont think im gonna like the story, and yet something wills me to say yes. "A couple years ago, I ran away from home. I didn't like my life so I ran from it.When I got here I was looking for a little box with gold in it,"she wisperred."I was always a bit differnt from the other kids, they would shun me. Ignore me. Pick on me. Until one girl came up to me and said 'Hi im Lisa, whats your name?' ' Im cassie, its nice to meet you! Now listen Lisa im leaving for a while. A long while. I probably wont be coming back. Now im going to give you this key it opens anything you want it to.' I told her ." she spoke in a barely audible voice. "Wait was it Lisa Woods?" I asked in an un even voice. "Dont interupt, and yes it was." She said with anger and malis. "Back to my story once i gave her the key i told her this 'The key will open the gate to the secert floor, Find the house, find the gate and find me. I will be waiting for you.' Thats what I said and ive waited for years for her but she never came." She said with such sadness, i felt such pity for her, i was sick. "Lisa is here cassie. You talked to her a week ago, I was there. You were in the news papers, your parents have been greiving for many, many days. Youve only been here a week not a few years." Thinking that this would make her happy. "What? But...but. Ive been here so long." She says with confusion on her face."You must be lieing to me you impertanent girl! You will rue the day That you lied to me!" She rose into the air yelling and screaming at me. She Came over to me and started to hit me over and over again. "Help!! Help!!"I Yelled and screamed over and over again. "No one is here to save you little girl. You can scream and shout, but no one will hear you!" She screamed and laughed like a mad women, which she is. She put her arms around my neck and strangled me. She's much stronger then she looks. I lost so much air and fell into darkness. Chapter Seven: Lisa's POV I heard a voice a unforgiving, cold voice in my ear. "You told me you would come. You told me you would come to find me! Why didnt you find me Lisa Woods? Why didnt you come and find me?" "Im sorry Cassie! Im so, so sorry! Please dont hurt me, please dont!" I woke up with a blood curdling scream. "Hannah? Hannah are you there? Hannah!" I say in tears. Suddenly i relized that my head has been wrapped. "Like the bandages, do you?" Marcus familiar tired, raspy voice said. "Yeah i love having bandages, and sitting in a cold, dark, damp caves for hours. Im having the time of my life!" i said sarcastically. I dont know why I was being so snarky to him. My life was on the line, and yet I am able to contradict him. "Now i know what your personality is girly. Now i see youre the brave one between you and your little friend." He said almost pleased. "You know nothing about me! An you never will cause I wont be here long enough, for you to find out anything about me!" I yell into no important direction. "I know enough about you, to know you will do anything for your friend. Even when death is right in front of you." Said Marcus. "Youve got to help me get out of here Marcus!"I say to him hurriedly."Youve got to help me find Hannah."? Marcus must have turned on a light cause I couldnt see for a moment. I was so used to having it dark the light practically blinded me. I looked up and saw that Marcus was standing right in front of me. He looked way different from the other monster John. He was quite handsome, he looked like a normal person.? "So youre not like the other one." I say confused. "We both look like this. He was just whereing a costume. A really realistic costume, but still a costume." Marcus said looking at me in a weird way. Category:Mystery